Ulios Battlemen
His Highness Prince Ulios Battlemen is a 6'2 Angel Blooded Aasimar male Knight that weighs 200 pounds of muscle. He has white hair that he puts into a top knot ponytail. He has caucasian skin and bright blue eyes. He is seen normally wearing his Celestial Platemail and Royal Blue Cloak with the golden lion symbol on it. Ulios's primary motivation is to protect the weak and innocent. Ulios has a calm demeanor and a calculating mind, he tries to think of many plans to overcome challenges and get the best outcome. Ulios is idealist and believes there is good in all things and people, even the most debase Demon can rise up to the status of an angel. Ulios is steady and thoughtful, his actions are deliberate and thought out with long term goals in mind. In battle Ulios is cautious and defensive, using his armor and shield to be a rock others smash themselves upon, waiting for the perfect opening. Ulios is tolerant and forgiving of others mistakes and personalities. He prefers to be laid back with people he knows but follows protocol for others. Ulios can be curt and taciturn when dealing with people, he prefers to get to the point when engaging in conversation. He is down to earth, a realist that knows his limits and understands practical problems need to be solved practically. Ulios is heterosexual and mostly monogamous, however due to Sharess his view on sexual practices are opening. Ulios has a dry sense of humor. Ulios is a worshipper of Solus and Sheila. His favorite topics of discussion are anything military, politics, and stories of redemption. He hates talking about his father as he somewhat has a complex about never being on par with his father. Ulios has a habit of stroking his chin when in thought or talking. Ulios enjoys excercising, engaging in sexual activity, and listening to adventurer stories. Current His Highness Prince Ulios is currently attempting to take back his country from an usurper. History Ulios grew up in the palace of Battledale, he recieved a royal education but was not very intrested in politics or ruling a country as a child, he just wanted to play warrior. When he was 6 he was introduced to Lady Sharess (in child form) they instantly became friends and played together a lot, often times Ulios would get into trouble due to Sharess's suggestions. Him and Sharess were best of friends and when Ulios was 14 Sharess played a mean trick on Ulios. Sharess convinced a Duke's daughter that Ulios wanted to see her privately and then told Ulios that he should take a bath before the Duke's daughter arrived, however the duke's daughter arrived while Ulios was changing and saw Ulios in all his glory, she screamed "Monster" while looking horrifyingly at his nether regions. Ulios developed a complex about his genitals and started avoiding girls other than Sharess. When Ulios was 15 and about to enter the military academy Sharess introduced Ulios to pleasures of the flesh and he was hooked. Ulios entered the military academy and was assigned Akar as a personal bodyguard and for some reason Sharess followed him into the military academy. For 5 years Ulios was trained how to fight and lead troops, he learned battle tactics and ways to defend himself from monsters and enemies. All the while having relations with Sharess at night, she was training him to be a better lover and opening up his inner fetishes. When Ulios graduated from the academy at 20 he entered military service and served as a commander and knight, fighting against Shadesha and other foreign powers. He lead several successful campaigns and Lady Sharess accompanied him the entire time fighting alongside him. During such time she was revealed to be a succubus and Ulios found out about her geas and her job of being his life companion to help him through tough times. He also learned of his father's wish to have Ulios turn Sharess from evil and make her a good demon, liberating her soul. So Ulios made it one of his goals to uncorrupt Lady Sharess and save her soul, if he could do what his father could not he might feel better about himself. When he was 30 he retired from military service and moved into a mansion in the countryside with Sharess where he tried to be a happy couple with her. Until his father was framed and removed from the throne and soldiers attacked his mansion. Relationships His lifelong companion and lover is Sharess, he has known her since he was a child and she is always around him. He has recently starting having relations with Sharn, and Zanis. Character Sheet Angel-blooded Aasimar Cavalier 17 Lawful Good Medium Outsider (Native) Int +2; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft; Perception +10 Defense '''AC 36 Touch 22 Flat-footed 26 (+12 armor, +6 shield, +2 dex, +4 deflection) HP 260 (17d10+136) Fort +21, Ref +12, Will +11 (+20 vs mind-affecting) Defensive Abilities 'Stem the Tide, Mobile Stronghold, Missile Shield, Deflection '''Resist '''Acid 5, Cold 5, Electricity 5 '''Immune '''Magic Missile Offense '''Speed '''30ft (20ft w/armor) '''Fly '''40ft 1/day (10 mins) '''Melee '+1 Cold Iron Holy Longsword +24/+19/+14/+9 (1d8+7 plus 2d6 holy; 19-20/x2) and Shield Bash +25 (1d6+4 plus bullrush) '''Special Attacks '''Challenge 6/day, Mighty Charge, Protect the Meek Statistics '''Str 18(22), Dex 15, Con 20 (24), Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 22(30) Base Atk +17; CMB +23; CMD 39 '''Feats '''1 Tower Shield Prof, 1 Swap Places, 2 Shield Focus (Tower), 3 Improved Shield Bash, 4 Archon Technique, 5 Two-weapon Fighting, 6 Shield Slam, 6 Mobile Bulwark Style, 7 Mobile Fortress, 8 Mobile Stronghold, 9 Combat Reflexes, 9 Shield Wall, 10 Bodyguard, 11 Shield Mastery, 12 In Harm's Way, 12 Missile Shield, 13 Mounted Combat, 14 Toughness, 15 Leadership, 16 Signature Skill (Heal), 17 Steadfast Personality, 17 Coordinated Charge '''Skills '''Acrobatics -8, Climb +24, Diplomacy +29, Handle Animal +28, Heal +19 (+27 when healing others), Intimidate +17, Knowledge (Local) +11, Knowledge (Nobility) +5, Knowledge (Planes) +5, Perception +10, Perform (Sexual Tech) +32, Profession (Soldier) +21, Ride +13, Sense Motive +10, Swim +0 (+10 not in armor) '''Languages '''Kaelithican, Celestial, Abyssal '''SQ '''Order of the Sheild, Mount, Challenge 6/day (+17 to dmg), Tactician 4/day (Swap Places), Resolute 3pts, Cavalier's Charge, Expert Trainer, Banner, Stem the Tide, Greater Tactician (Shield Wall), Mighty Charge, Demanding Challenge, Greater Banner, Protect the Meek, Master Tactician (Coordinated Charge), Skilled +2 (Diplomacy, Perception), Profane Gift +2 charisma '''Traits '''Savant (Perfrom Sex), Prince Gear *Celestial Plate Armor *Force Tower *+1 Cold Iron Holy Longsword *Cloak of Resistance +5 *Necklace of Alluring Charisma +6 *Belt of Physical Might (+4 str, con) *Ring of Sustenance *2 Daggers *MW Composite Shortbow +6 *20 Arrows *MW Lance *Ring of Protection +4 *+5 Returning Shocking Hand Axe *Boots of Speed *Cock Ring of Sir Ronald Jerome *Ring of Spell Storing (Heal) *Holy Symbol of Protection (10 charges) *Cavalier's Kit *Groomer's Kit *Healer's Kit *Magic Instant Tent *Decanter of Endless Water *+5 Adamantine Longsword Category:People Category:PCs Category:Brandon's PCs